Unification Wars
The Unification Wars was a major interstellar war (arguebly one of the most historic battles) between the United Republic of Sol, and the Goa'uld Empire, the URS was dedicated to liberated all enslaved human worlds from the clutches of the Goa'uld in 2073. Many human civilizations saw this as the historic day when they liberated many worlds from slavery. The war finally came to an end after the collapse of the Goa'uld Empire in 2083, freeing the galaxy of the thousands of years of tyranny. History First Contact The origins of the war began in the early years after the URS's foundation on Erde-Tyrene (originally named Earth), activating the Stargate between their homeworld to Abydos. Discovering a primitive civilization of humans being enslaved by an alien posing as the Egyptian God Ra, forced into labor to mine resources for the Supreme System Lord's empire. Learning about his role and many of his species involved of abducting humans and dumping them on many worlds taking the names of their mythical and religious deities. The military took action and led the rebellion with the Abydonians against their ruler. After liberating Abydos from slavery the Sol Republic sent a group to help educate the inhabitants to run an independent government and how to defend themselves, establising the planet as a protectorate of the URS. The council soon realised that the death of Ra would most likely alert the the System Lords of their actions and closing the stargate will not stop them exploring many worlds and find more of their cousins across the galaxy. Growing Conflicts The leaders soon learnt from many of their people from colonies and cities wanting to help their fellow humans under the Goa'uld regime to be free from them and end the parasites for abusing their religions. The Tau'ri, as the holders of the Mantle strongly oppose slavery and decided to use their resources to build a fleet to defend the URS territories, believing they may have stirred the honet's nest after their actions on Abydos. Throughout the war, many worlds had been annexed and liberated from they were either long abandoned for centuries or drove off by the former slaves and formed their own societies. News of their actions have spread like fire, gaining new allies from their human cousins and alien races, willing to offer their services against the System Lords. The Jaffa, after discovering the lies and deceit they lived under to serve their Goa'uld masters, slowly but growing number, started a rebellion and joined the Tau'ri for revealing the truth of their former 'gods' after the Battle of Chulak was enough to earn their support. Erde-Tyrene had been one of major targets by the System Lords to launch a full scar assault on cripple their strength but usually prevented by Asgard under the Protection Planet Treaty and moments of discussing peaceful terms with few to prevent another attack on the Tau'ri Homeworld. Final Days of the War Aftermath With the end of thousands of years of Goa'uld dominion, the majority of the galaxy was freed after the Battle of Cimmerria, ending the war in 2083. The Jaffa now formed the Free Jaffa Nation as a new interplanetary government and allies of the United Republic of Sol along with other races and factions during the war, allowing them to progress further and build relations between worlds. Some of the human cultures had yet to recover from the devastation from the Goa'uld in the rebellion were offered new homes on planets with enough room for them to share between other refugees and colonists, establishing trades between cultures that have been in contact with each other for over a millennia. However, despite the moment of peace, it has left a power vacuum for some of their enemies to claim much of the former Goa'uld controlled territories, such as the Orions and the founding of the Lucian Alliance. The Sol Republic had given some of their Vanguards and available officers the task of monitoring the region with their forces thin and protecting their own colonies against any pirates or other invading parties. The To'kra blieve some of the System Lrods have escaped after their empire fell but it is uncertain so far. Category:Events Category:Article stubs